


Лисья история

by Kenilvort, MXTXLonghaired



Series: Столица зла [1]
Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, FB-2019, Gen, Humour, Ratings: G-PG-13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 21:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTXLonghaired/pseuds/MXTXLonghaired
Summary: У каждого свое наваждение - у кого-то лисье, у кого-то нет.





	Лисья история

**Author's Note:**

> Заимствования (и прямые цитаты) из Пу Сунлина "Рассказы Ляо Чжая о необычайном" и Гая Гэвриэла Кея "Поднебесная".

В Чанъани началось утро. Молодое, слепящее солнце висело в небе, словно лепешка с уличного лотка, заливая таким же молодым, слепящим светом городские крыши. Громко кричали нищие и зазывалы. На шумных, похожих на муравейники, базарах уже вовсю шла торговля, и даже в винные лавки потянулись первые покупатели.

Лань Ванцзи неторопливо шел по улице. Ветер трепал его широкие, белые рукава, и в спину неслись восторженные крики «Бессмертный! Бессмертный! Господин бессмертный!» В Чанъани обитало два миллиона горожан, но Лань Ванцзи стоял особняком. Наверное, во всем городе не было человека, который бы его не знал. Его величали «господином бессмертным», но чаще — «великим даосом». Другой бы на его месте давно вспылил, но Лань Ванцзи терпел, хотя, может быть, и не следовало. По меньшей мере раз в неделю к нему обращались за эликсиром бессмертия или средством для укрепления мужской силы, и всякий раз он с непроницаемым лицом отсылал посетителей в Пристань Лотоса. Если бы об этом узнал дядя, он был бы очень разочарован. Но дядя не знал, а сам Лань Ванцзи простить главу ордена Юньмэн Цзян так и не смог.

Мимо прошла погребальная процессия, наемные плакальщицы с распущенными волосами оглашали воздух криками. Лань Ванцзи взмахнул рукавом и, покинув широкую улицу, свернул в переулок. Шедшие навстречу горожане почтительно кланялись, из-за приоткрытых ставен выглядывали порозовевшие девичьи личики.

Здесь дома были победнее и лавки тоже. В воздухе царил аромат пищи, благовоний и неуловимого зла. Случалось, в Чанъани люди, духи и демоны обитали в одном и том же доме. Переулок сменился узкой улочкой, та — еще одной, совсем уж тонкой, а затем Лань Ванцзи наконец вышел к нужной усадьбе. Она была старой и на вид давно уже заброшенной. На табличке с именем дома были начертаны каракули, и даже самый умелый книжник не разобрал бы, что там написано.

«И это хорошо», — подумал Лань Ванцзи: надпись на табличке гласила «Вэй Усянь, властитель Тьмы».

Едва он протянул руку к воротам, как те распахнулись, и в проеме показалась бледная девчушка лет пятнадцати. Черные волосы ее были гладко зачесаны, за ухом красовался нежно-лиловый цветок ириса. Девчушка окинула Лань Ванцзи быстрым взглядом и хихикнула, приоткрыв мелкие острые зубы.

Лань Ванцзи нахмурился.

Девчушка взмахнула рукавом и, поманив его за собой, исчезла в полумраке двора. Лань Ванцзи мгновение поколебался, но все-таки последовал за ней. Подобное происходило не впервые, но нравилось ему ничуть не больше.

Девчушка в цветастых верхних одеждах обогнула старый, потемневший от времени дом, и вышла к веранде. На ней, свесив ногу в высокую, совсем уж неприлично отросшую траву, лежал и лениво потягивал вино Вэй Ин. Сгрудившиеся вокруг разномастные девицы обмахивали его веерами, кто-то чистил от косточек подвяленные, клейкие от сиропа финики.

Лань Ванцзи нахмурился сильнее.

Вэй Усянь был бледным, бледней, чем запомнился Лань Ванцзи в его прошлый визит. Под глазами у него залегали глубокие, почти черные тени. Губы тоже были яркие, красные, как отделка верхних одежд, как кисточка на призрачной флейте, как...

— Вино, — сказал Вэй Усянь. — Будешь вино, Лань Чжань?

Лань Ванцзи помотал головой.

— Фу, какой ты скучный. Хочешь скучного чаю, Лань Чжань? Эй, кто-нибудь.

— Не хочу, — покачал головой Лань Ванцзи. — И мясник Чжао Сы настоятельно просит вернуть ему дочь.

— Настоятельно? — голос Вэй Усяня оставался все таким же размеренным и ленивым, но Лань Ванзи все равно поправился:

— Почтительно.

— Почтительно?

— Покорно.

Вэй Усянь хмыкнул и снова припал к чаше.

— Зачем ему мертвая дочь? Пусть родит себе живого сына.

— Вэй Ин.

Вэй Ин скривил рот, но затем ухмыльнулся.

— Я уже говорил, что ты фу какой скучный?

— Да.

— Сколько раз?

Обступившие его девицы захихикали. В своих ярких платьях, с дорогими шпильками в волосах они походили на цветник... вот только это были цветы, которые выросли на надгробиях.

— Кто из вас дочь мясника? — спросил Вэй Ин, и вперед выступила молодая гибкая девица. Брови ее походили на тонкие ивовые листья. Приседать она не стала: колени у мертвых не гнулись. — Разве я плохо с ней обращаюсь, Лань Чжань?

Бледные, похожие на сосульки девичьи пальцы были унизаны кольцами из золота и яшмы. На запястьях висели браслеты.

«Опять, наверное, все деньги спустил», — подумал Лань Ванцзи.

— Ты ел? — спросил он. — Когда?

Вместо ответа Вэй Ин поднял полупустую чашу.

— У меня есть вино.

— Вэй...

— И чай для тебя. Я говорю: эй, кто-нибудь!

Одна из девиц скрылась в доме, остальные смотрели на Лань Ванцзи голодными и хищными глазами.

— Тебе... — Лань Ванцзи запнулся, но все же закончил: — ...следует проводить больше времени среди живых.

— Я провожу время с тобой, — беззаботно отмахнулся Вэй Ин. Кувшин вина рядом с ним был почти пуст, он вытряс в чашу последние капли и отшвырнул его в заросли пионов. — Ну и? Что привело тебя сюда сегодня? Отцовское горе мясника?

Лань Ванцзи сжал кулаки в широких рукавах.

— У него и вправду горе. Его дочь мертва.

Вэй Ин помолчал, затем произнес:

— Прости, мне не следовало... Сегодня же верну ее обратно.

Лань Ванцзи кивнул. Теперь белошелковые девицы Вэй Ина смотрели на него, словно стая волков.

— В доме торговца Юэ Юйцзю, — произнес Лань Ванцзи. Посланная за чаем девица вернулась, неся на подносе крохотный чайничек и чашку тонкого фарфора, — поселилось лисье наваждение.

— Правда? — Вэй Усянь тут же повеселел. — Тогда мы обязательно к нему заглянем. — Он взялся за чайничек и наклонился к Лань Ванцзи: — После чая.

Юэ Юйцзю был благополучным и даже зажиточным торговцем из Иду. Он торговал тканью и иногда давал деньги в рост. Дело его процветало.

— И надо же было тут появиться этой бесовке! — посетовал он, утирая с большого, честного лица капли пота.

— Это кто тут бесовка, сопляк! — крикнули с потолка, и Вэй Ин запрокинул голову вверх.

— Лисье наваждение? — спросил он, довольно прищурившись. Юэ Юйцзю кивнул.

Лиса появилась в их доме незванно, негаданно. Белье, одежда, всякая утварь — все выбрасывалось, все летело к соседской стене. Весь дом стоял вверх дном, и спасенья от лисьей силы не было никакого.

— Хотели однажды взять тонкого полотна из домашнего запаса, — вздохнул Юэ Юйцзю. — Смотрим: штука свернута, как полагается, а развернули — оказалось, что сверху и с боков цело, а внутри пусто, вырезано ножницами. И все в таком роде, и конца-краю этим шуткам нет.

Не выдержав больше этих мучений, стали осыпать лису бранью, но бесовская сила стала еще упорнее. Больше всех прочих доставалось невестке Юэ, у которой туфли, чулки, шпильки, серьги постоянно оказывались выброшены на дорогу. За обедом в своей чашке с похлебкой она постоянно находила то погребенную в жиже дохлую крысу, то испражнения и вообще мерзость. Потом дело и вовсе дошло до беды: похабная, бесстыжая лиса велела сыну Юэ выгнать свою жену, чтобы самой сойтись с ним.

— Прямо и не знаю, как избавиться от такой напасти! — торговец Юэ Юйцзю с мольбой уставился на Лань Ванцзи. Во взглядах, которые он и его домашние приберегали для Вэй Ина, сквозило опасливое почтение.

— Ага, — Вэй Ин сунул пальцы в рот и коротко, по-мальчишески свистнул. — Эй, ты, лисье наваждение, покажись!

Юэ Юйцзю с домашними испуганно заохали.

«И вот всегда он так», — подумал Лань Ванцзи, и на сердце его в который уже раз потеплело.

— И не смотри на меня так, Лань Чжань, — Вэй Ин сверкнул в его сторону быстрой улыбкой. — Так и проще, и быстрее.

Какое-то время ничего не происходило, и Лань Ваньцзи уж было подумал, что Вэй Ин снова валяет дурака, и никакое лисье наваждение не покажется, но затем с балок посыпались пыль и песок, и перед ними вдруг возникла моложавая женщина.

Встретишь такую где-нибудь в Чанъани — ни в жизнь не примешь за лисье наваждение, но когда это лисицы были похожи на лисиц?

Эта была невысокой, в темно-красном платье и дохе-безрукавке с рисунком из снежных лепестков. Волосы ее были забраны, словно у замужней матроны. Заколка в них была из кровавой яшмы, и у Лань Ванцзи пересохло во рту: вспомнились красные губы Вэй Ина.

— Ах ты, даос вонючий! — воскликнула лиса. — Думаешь выжить меня? Как бы не так! Гляди, быть беде!

Она взмахнула рукавом, и в лицо и голову Вэй Ина полетели камни. Один Лань Ванцзи поймал у самого его виска. Еще чуть-чуть, и он бы проломил Вэй Ину голову.

— Фу-ты, ну-ты! — крикнула лиса. — Никак в небожители чинишься!

Крикнула и исчезла.

— Ну, все понятно, — произнес Вэй Ин в тишину комнаты, и Юэ Юйцзю с надеждой встрепенулся:

— Господин небожитель, можно ее как-нибудь к ответу призвать? Или останется только к бонзам идти.

— Я буду писать талисман, — с важным видом сказал Вэй Ин. Он посмотрел на Лань Ванцзи и поправился: — Мы. Мы будем. Золотом. На красном шелку. Три дня. Только тогда будет готово. Раньше никак.

— Три дня? — переспросил Лань Ванцзи без выражения, когда они вышли из дома.

— Три дня, — криво ухмыльнулся Вэй Ин. — У меня, знаешь ли, репутация.

— Три дня.

— Ну, три дня. Подумаешь, беда большая. Они живут с ней уже... кстати, сколько? Ну, неважно. Зайдешь за мной через три дня.

— С красным шелком?

— С разведенным золотом.

Следующие три дня Лань Ванцзи занимал себя делами не столь уж важными, но все же необходимыми. Наутро первого дня к нему с поклоном пришел мясник Чжао Сы, и Лань Ванцзи сжег в память его дочери немного бумажных денег. Суеверие было пустым, но участие нет.

Еще он отдал несколько визитов и изгнал пару духов. Остальное время проходило в медитациях и за гуцинем. Вэй Ин не покидал его мыслей все это время, но прийти раньше было невозможно: Вэй Ин сказал «через три дня», и нарушать его правила, вторгаться в его границы значило наверняка проиграть то сражение, которое между ними велось.

На третий день, ввечеру, Лань Ванцзи взял разведенного золота и отправился к Вэй Ину. На этот раз ему открыла другая, незнакомая девушка, закрывавшая лицо рукавом. Лань Ванцзи смотрел на нее, пока она не отвела руку: на щеке у нее красовались раны от ножа. Горло было перерезано. Хорошей смертью она явно не умерла.

Вэй Ин снова валялся на веранде и пил вино. От него пахло сладко и остро, пряностями и подогретым рисовым вином. Остроносый черно-красный сапожок рассеянно сминал траву и синевшие в ней цветки вьюнков.

— А, Лань Чжань! — воскликнул Вэй Ин, приподнимаясь на локтях. — Ну наконец-то! Ты так долго не показывался! Куда запропастился?

Лань Ванцзи на мгновение прикрыл глаза:

— Ты сказал «три дня».

— Сказал? — ухмыльнулся Вэй Ин. — Я имел в виду «два дня». Или «один день». Или «вообще не уходи».

Он снова дразнился, но в горле у Лань Ванцзи встал комок.

— Нет. Ты сказал «три дня».

— Иногда я почти хочу, чтобы ты меня не слушал.

— Мм-м.

Вэй Усянь сел, свесив ноги с веранды, и спросил куда серьезней:

— Золото принес?

— Мм-м.

— А красный шелк?

— Ты ничего не говорил про красный шелк.

— Не говорил.

— Принес.

Талисман, который мог быть готов только через три дня — «раньше никак» — был нарисован за смешное время. Лань Ванцзи даже не успел допить свой чай.

«Скучный чай».

Талисман выглядел замысловато и изысканно и был весь сплошь из непонятных символов.

...Возможно, на нем снова было написано «Вэй Усянь, властитель Тьмы».

Домашние Юэ Юйцзю ждали их у самого порога. Вэй Ин дал им поахать над талисманом на красном шелку и больше о нем не вспоминал.

— Что у вас еще случилось за эти три дня? — спросил он с азартом заправского сплетника, и Юэ вытолкнул вперед невестку.

— Вот. А-Су пострадала. Сидела в первый день на сундучке с платьем. Вдруг видит, что у нее из-под сиденья валит густой дым, и сундук стал пахнуть и раскалился — словно то была духовка. Открыла, посмотрела — весь запас платьев истлел. Остались две-три штуки, и те все не ее, а свекрови.

— Ага, — покивал Вэй Ин, как будто расспрашивал не просто так, а новая проказа лисы имела невесть какое значение, и теплота снова начала точить сердце Лань Ванцзи. — Лань Чжань, давай.

— Мм-м, — ответил Лань Ванцзи. Он понятия не имел, что хочет от него Вэй Ин или что он задумал на этот раз, но какое это имело значение?

Выпросив у домашних Юэ Юйцзю длинную палку, Вэй Ин привязал к ней зеркало, схватил за палку как за рукоятку, и пошел наводить зеркало повсюду по дому. Лань Ванцзи шел за ним как привязанный. Лисье наваждение затаилось.

— Здесь, — сказал Лань Ванцзи, заметив, что на стене что-то лежит, распластавшись, как пес. Вэй Ин сейчас же ткнул пальцем и стал писать заклинание, а потом давай шагать Юевым шагом. Смотреть на это было и смешно, и несмешно одновременно. Кажется, репутация Властителя тьмы тяготила Вэй Ина больше, чем Лань Ванцзи подозревал.

Домашние Юй Юйцзы смотрели на него, затаив дыхание. Лань Ванцзи тоже смотрел и тоже не дышал.

А затем пришли собаки и свиньи, что были в доме, прижали уши и подтянули хвосты.

— Вон! — сказал Вэй Ин, и сейчас же все они гурьбой выбежали вон. Ворожба продолжилась. Пришли утки, которых Вэй Ин тоже выгнал.

А затем пришли куры.

Вэй Ин указал на одну и громко закричал. Все другие куры ушли, но эта осталась, уселась, сложила крылья и стала протяжно квохтать по-человечески:

— Я не посмею больше!

Вэй Ин подбоченился и гордо огляделся вокруг. Затем схватил за руку Лань Ванцзи, встал рядом и опять огляделся.

Это должно было быть смешно... но Лань Ванцзи почему-то совсем не хотелось смеяться.

— Эта тварь, — Вэй Ин кивнул на курицу, — не что иное как Малиновая Тетка, сделанная в вашем же доме.

Все стали вспоминать, но так и ничего не вспомнили. Стали повсюду шарить и нашли эту соломенную куклу на балке в конюшне. Вэй Ин взял и бросил ее в огонь, затем вытащил винный сосуд, три раза поворожил, трижды покричал — и курица вскочила и убежала. Тогда в сосуде послышался голос:

— Ну, даос, у меня злоба против тебя. Через несколько лет, видно, придется мне снова к тебе прийти!

Тогда, подумал Лань Ванцзи, эта лисья напасть умрет через несколько лет.

— Тогда, — Вэй Ин раздвинул губы и улыбнулся, как улыбался когда-то в Цишане. Лисья напасть отчаянно забилась о стенки сосуда, — ты умрешь через несколько лет.

Домашние Юэ Юйцзи благодарили их в самых изысканных выражениях и поднесли невероятно щедрые подарки. Лань Ваньцзи не сомневался, что в ближайшие дни доля Вэй Ина осядет у какого-то ростовщика, а вырученные деньги пойдут на украшения и платья для его девиц. Украшения, платья и бумажные деньги.

— Ну что, полдела сделано, — сказал Вэй Ин, закидывая винный сосуд на плечо. Горлышко его не было запечатано, но лисья напасть не показывалась и совсем не пыталась сбежать. Из сосуда пахло вином и звериной шерстью, но рядом с Вэй Ином запах слабел и перерождался в сладковатый аромат благовоний и разложения.

— Ворожба? — спросил Лань Ванцзи. — Юевый шаг? Собаки, свиньи, утки? Куры? Ты мог просто взять свой компас.

— Мог, — сверкнул улыбкой Вэй Ин. — Но репутация же!

Солнце село за далекими стенами. На западе взошла Великая Белая, звезда поэтов и солдат. Они с Вэй Ином не были ни теми, ни другими, но Великая Белая светила им всю дорогу до нужной усадьбы.

— Ты постучишь или я? — спросил Вэй Ин, когда они остановились перед крепкими, отделанными заклепками воротами. Громко звонили городские колокола. Издалека доносилась глухая и частая барабанная дробь, запирающая стены и все сторожевые ворота.

— Я, — сказал Лань Ванцзи. Он еще помнил, как Вэй Ин стучал в прошлый раз. Хозяин дома тоже не скоро это забудет.

— Ага, — согласился Вэй Ин... и с силой пнул ворота ногой. — Давай, Лань Чжань, стучи.

Лань Ванцзи с непроницаемым лицом постучал, и вскоре им открыла женщина в расшитом шелковом платье.

— Ханьгуан-цзюнь. Властитель тьмы, — называя этим невозможным титулом Вэй Ина, она даже не улыбнулась. — Хозяин ждет вас.

— Да неужели, — ухмыльнулся Вэй Ин. Они прошли мимо женщины, и Лань Ванцзи снова обдало запахом звериной шерсти. Женщина провела их в изящно обставленную комнату.

— Ханьгуан-цзюнь! Братец Вэй! — поднялся им навстречу Не Хуайсан. Руки его взволнованно поигрывали веером.

— Почему это он целый Ханьгуан-цзюнь, а я всего лишь братец Вэй? — спросил Вэй Ин сварливо. — Он что же, страшнее меня?

Не Хуайсан беспомощно вздохнул:

— С тобой можно договориться.

Вэй Ин фыркнул и с силой опустил на стол винный сосуд.

— Твое.

— О, вы принесли тетушку Ху! Премного благодарен, — Не Хуайсан засуетился вокруг сосуда, заглянул в горлышко, вздохнул и поместил сосуд на полку — к десяткам, если не сотне таких же.

— Не Хуайсан из Цинхэ отлично наговаривал воду, — произнес Вэй Ин, насмешливо кривя губы. — Кое-кто видел, что у него на стенах висят несколько десятков кувшинов. В тех, горла которых заткнуты, сидят лисицы. Говорят также, выпускает их поочередно, для того чтобы они выходили и творили бесовские наваждения. Это ему дает доход, когда его приглашают для ворожбы, и он держит их как дорогой товар.

— Ну, жить на что-то надо, — вздохнул Не Хуйсан. — Изящные безделицы сейчас обходятся недешево. Кому и знать, как не тебе, братец Вэй. — Они переглянулись и вздохнули один горше другого.

— Кто? — спросил Вэй Ин, без спросу приседая за стол и придвигая к себе брошенный там ароматический мешочек.

— Невестка Юэ Юйцзи, конечно же, — пожал плечами Не Хуайсан. — Сама уйти от мужа никак не могла, вот и хотела, чтобы он ее выгнал. При всех бранила тетушку Ху потаскухой и бесстыжей лисой, а у самой любовник давным-давно.

— Ага, — Вэй Ин поиграл завязками мешочка. — Деньги теперь что, возвращать?

— Часть, — решил Не Хуайсан, немного подумав. — Остальное оставлю.

Вэй Ин протянул руку, и Не Хуайсан вложил в нее несколько монет.

— Братец Вэй и Ханьгуан-цзюнь, наверное, в спешке. Время позднее, стражники уже, наверное, разгоняют зевак по домам...

— Ага, — сказал Вэй Ин и не тронулся с места. Какое-то время они с Не Хуайсаном мерились взглядами, затем Не Хуйасан вздохнул.

— Тетушка Су, — окликнул он стоящую в стороне женщину, — нам бы вина.

— Еды, — сказал Лань Ванцзи. — Еды и чаю.

— Тогда еды и чаю.

Женщина удалилась и вскоре вернулась со снедью и большим чайником. Вэй Ин ел лениво — так же лениво, как делал теперь абсолютно все прочее — сам Лань Ванцзи медленно пил чай.

— Ну и как, давно ты писал Ляньфан-цзуню? — спросил Вэй Ин, насытившись. Лань Ванцзи потянулся и смахнул с его лица прилипшие крошки. Не Хуайсан смотрел на них поверх раскрытого веера.

— Да вот как раз пишу.

— Письмо. — Вэй Ин протянул руку, и Не Хуайсан со вздохом вручил ему исписанный лист. Вэй Ин пробежал по нему глазами, изредка хмыкая. — Теперь другое. — Не Хуайсан вздохнул еще горше и вынул из рукава новый лист бумаги. Вэй Ин просмотрел его, все так же хмыкая. — А теперь настоящее. — Вздох Не Хуайсана стал совсем уж обиженным. — Давай-давай, — поторопил Вэй Ин, и Не Хуайсан достал третье письмо. Это Вэй Ин показал Лань Ванцзи.

«Почтенный третий старший брат! — гласило оно. — Прошу простить мою вольность, что называю вас так, но глубокоуважаемое звание „верховный заклинатель“, кажется, отдаляет нас на сотни ли, а этого я никак вынести не могу. Здоровы ли вы? Здоровы ли ваша почтенная супруга и А-Сунь? И... здоров ли мой и ваш старший брат?

В столице жизнь пустая, бурная и пестрая. Ученикам с юным, неокрепшим умом сюда лучше не стремиться, ведь соблазны на каждом шагу отвратят их от духовных занятий и не дадут отлить Золотое Ядро. Но вам, почтенный третий старший брат, было бы интересно взглянуть на все это.

Что касается Вэй Усяня, который так беспокоит вас и почтенных глав других орденов тем, что продолжает упорствовать и следует по темному пути, то он...»

Лань Ванцзи дочитал письмо, бережно свернул его и отдал Не Хуайсану.

— Что-нибудь дописать? — спросил тот у Вэй Ина. Вэй Ин покачал головой и вскочил на ноги.

— Пойдем, Лань Чжань. Сегодня нам здесь больше делать нечего. — От Лань Ванцзи не ускользнуло это «сегодня», и Не Хуайсан тоже вряд ли его упустил.

У ворот женщина в расшитом платье вручила им фонарь в бамбуковой рамке, и они двинулись прочь. Дом Не Хуайсана сиял позади них теплыми, красно-оранжевыми огнями, и из него доносились кокетливый смех и пение — хотя Не Хуайсан жил совсем один и прислуги не держал.

Вэй Ин настоял на том, чтобы нести фонарь, и теперь тот покачивался в его руках, как слишком тяжелая и до краев полная рыбой сеть. Впереди показались ночные стражники. Один из них, поретивей и помоложе, замахнулся своей бамбуковой палкой на Вэй Ина, но кто-то — что-то — схватило его и уволокло во тьму. Остальные стражники почтительно опустили головы. Вэй Ин небрежно кивнул и дальше шел, как будто совсем их не замечая.

На углу Вэй Ин ухмыльнулся и, сунув Лань Ванцзи фонарь, заложил руки за голову.

— Бывай, Лань Чжань. Заглядывай как-нибудь.

— Мм-м.

— Мои девочки без тебя скучают. — продолжая смотреть на Лань Ванцзи, Вэй Ин спиной вперед зашагал по узкой боковой улице. Лицо его то тонуло в темноте, то освещалось бликами висящих у ворот фонарей. — Мои девочки и я тоже! — Он рассмеялся, махнул рукой и, повернувшись, зашагал быстрее.

Лань Ванцзи смотрел ему вслед, пока он не исчез. Худая спина Вэй Ина походила на тонкую, проведенную тушью черту.  
Затем он отвернулся и двинулся прочь. На башнях, отмечая время, громко звонили колокола.


End file.
